Steal Me Away
by Justbychance
Summary: A completely different reaction to Rick informing Daryl of Carol's banishment that leads to a reunion that not only uncovers the truth about who really is responsible for the murders, but also ingites a long over due fiery moment that has been simmering just under the surface of these two for far too long.Daryl/Carol, (warning for explicit sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing Walking Dead**_

_**I am not quoting directly from the episode from where Rick tells Daryl that Carol has been banished because it mysteriously disappeared from my recordings, I came as close as my memory would allow me. Still pissed, so much that I felt driven to write this... what were they thinking?**_

_**chapter one**_

Rick watched as the blood drained from Daryl's face as he revealed the reality that he could no longer put off from him, "Carol is gone."

The rest of what he heard rang in his ears like some bizarre echo as his heart thumped deafeningly in his ears words that he could not accept, that made no sense that simply could not be real.

Rick's hands became a little shaky but he did his best to be strong, to stay true to his story knowing it had to be believable especially to Daryl.

He needed Daryl, depended on him; he had to find a way to get him to understand, to trust his judgment. Over this past year it was obvious how the others had come to recognize how crucial he had become to keeping them safe, not to mention how invaluable his skills of hunting and expert survival were.

It went beyond that if truth be told; Daryl was cared for as if he were family. Time and time again he had proven his willingness to sacrifice his life for them, and in a world of uncertainty, of infinite danger those qualities were priceless.

Immediately he began pacing back and forth like a caged animal as the wheels in his head began turning at an alarming speed, it was clear a plan was already in the works to somehow find her.

This was exactly what Rick was afraid of.

He had put off telling him about his decision to banish Carol for as long as possible but with Hershel, Maggie, Carl and god knows who else knowing it became clear he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Mass confusion spun Daryl's brain as he took in the information that was being handed to him, none of it making sense.

Daryl wasn't a stupid man, far from it, especially when it came to knowing what people were capable of.

Growing up in an abusive home you learn to be observant of the people around you, changes in their behavior. You learn when to stay away, how hard to push, when to run. In Daryl's case his life pretty much depended on it.

He didn't care what Rick was saying, he knew Carol, there had to be another explanation.

Too much wasn't adding up and what was worse it involved the people he trusted and cared about most in the world.

Gripping his long hair in frustration he peered into Rick's eyes confused by his seemingly cavalier attitude towards something as serious as putting one of their own out into a hornet's nest alone…._completely_ alone.

Seeing Daryl's reaction, a mixture of anger, disbelief and downright anguish was not a surprise to Rick and was met with his usual calm slow talking convincing authoritative tone that was often used when he needed people in group to fall in line with his decisions.

But he wasn't dealing with '_the group'_ he was dealing with Daryl who may have in the past fallen in line with whatever choices Rick had made when the mood struck him to take on the role of their leader.

But this was different.

He had directly, solely and without evidence or input from anyone else in the group banished the one person Daryl was closest to.

Shaking his head he refused to believe what Rick was telling him to be the truth. Frustrated beyond words Daryl pointed his finger in his face with gritted teeth knowing without a doubt that he was wrong.

**"No**, not Carol, there had to be more to it, something she couldn't explain… this isn't her … she would never – "

"She admitted it Daryl, told me straight out, she didn't even hesitate, didn't feel remorse or show any sign of regret. Carol has changed, she told Carl to lie to me about teaching the girls to fight. She is a danger to us, to the group. It had to be done – "

Clenching his jaw, fisting his hands till his knuckles turned bone white Daryl felt caught between a friend with whom his respect meant a great deal and the woman who suddenly seemed more important to him then oxygen to his lungs.

It was obvious to Rick that Daryl wasn't going to be satisfied with Carol's banishment based completely on her actions; he had to think quick before the rest of the group started to see Daryl coming undone.

Between losing so many with this mysterious flu outbreak, he knew it would be a giant break in moral, if not total chaos if people began losing faith in him because of the well-deserved respect that was growing with Daryl.

The fact remained that recently if not for a while now Rick could be downright unstable, with his hallucinations of seeing dead people, to making the choice to making farming his main priority, leaving the rest to form the council feeling he wasn't ready to take part of the decision process, to even going so far as to bury his gun.

"She has a car, she's fully stocked, plenty of guns, amo. She's a survivor Daryl. She'll be fine – "

Charging at Rick with his piercing blue eyes on fire with fury Daryl growled back at Rick something the sheriff already knew.

"No one can make it out there on their own!"

Moving in close giving him an expression of true concern that he wielded so well Rick played the only card he had left.

"Daryl, when Tyreese finds out that it was Carol that murdered and burned those bodies he would have killed her and you know it."

It was low working the raw obvious feelings of Daryl's love for Carol that everyone was aware of except for Daryl, but at this point Rick felt that he had no other option; he had to find a way to control him.

He had hoped that the threat of her life would overcome any doubts of his decision but he was wrong, dead wrong.

Again pacing back and forth his chest heaved breathlessly as adrenalin pumped through his veins his mind was already made up.

Muscles carved from stone strong as steel from working his bow flexed hard as an overwhelming intensity covered his rugged but undeniable boyish vulnerable handsome face.

Brushing past Rick toward his cell Daryl began to pack some supplies before grabbing his stock of arrows and his bow before half running towards the kitchen.

Sweat broke out along Rick's forehead as others watched in confusion giving Rick a look of concern questioning what was happening.

_"Daryl…"_

Rick half whispered attempting to keep the attention at a minimum as Daryl shoved several cans of beans and fruit inside a duffle bag along with several bottles of water before stopping off to grab some antiseptic and bandages not knowing what condition he was going to find her in.

"**Daryl!"**

Rick attempted to grab his attention again as he ran outside past Maggie and Hershel who gave each other a grave look knowing exactly what was happening, also realizing it was better to stay out of it.

Before jumping in the truck Daryl held up two revolvers and a box of amo towards Rick.

"I'm not sure what I'm walking into when I find her so I'm taking the guns and the truck, my bike's too loud and if she's injured… "

His voice trailed off as the possibilities of what could happen to her forced their way into his mind.

Resting his bow on his shoulder he stared back at Rick with complete distain that was as thick as the humid Georgia heat that set heavy on the back of their necks.

Nodding at the obvious question remaining Rick sighed knowing there was nothing he could do or say to stop him.

"Take a right at the intersection where we stopped at that convenience store where Carl found those packets of seeds a couple of weeks ago. Five miles up the road you'll see a big factory, take a left, not far there's a new development. We parted ways in front of a blue house with a broken white fence, you can't miss it. She circled around and drove straight onto route eight. That's all I know."

Daryl placed his bow in the passenger seat before Hershel came up holding an extra gas can silently handing it over to him with a knowing nod.

Daryl nodded back once trying his best to hold in a world of anger still stunned wondering how this could've happened.

Placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder Rick leaned in staring down at the ground for one last ditch effort.

"She could be anywhere by now, please think about what you are about to do. You are needed here; you have a responsibility to this group. What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

Giving him a hard steel glare Daryl shrugged Rick's hand off of his shoulder before jumping in the truck and slamming the door.

"You're back in charge now, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

**cDc**

Calloused rough fingers gripped the steering wheel as he barreled down towards the row of houses Rick described nervously chewing on his lip as horrid thoughts of could happen to her ran through his mind.

Pulling over by the broken fence he jumped out of the truck with his bow resting on his shoulder as dusk began to fall over the ghost like suburban neighborhood.

It wasn't long before he spotted walkers that were clearly killed by Rick or Carol, shots to the head, half eaten corpse's scattered around where the last bit of bright orange sun peeked over the horizon.

Kneeling down he ran his fingers over tire marks that clearly peeled out in a hurry headed in the direction described by Rick.

Then he saw it, a red handkerchief she sometimes wore around the back of her neck where the sun would beat down on her while she worked carrying barrels of water back and forth, cooking for everyone, driving the walkers away from the fence with those metal poles… or a million other chores she did without being asked.

Slowly, carefully as if it were precious he held it for a few moments just staring at it thinking of her before bringing it close to his lips.

His eyes slid shut as the scent of her lingered against his skin, a mixture of baby powder and sweat so sweet it sent chills along his arms and a feeling lower that he for so long had forced himself to keep under control.

Waves of emotion that he was unprepared for hit him causing tears to form that he instantly wiped away so hard it left dark red marks along the side of his eyes, it was then that he heard it.

The thump of something hitting his truck followed by the grating sound of dress shoes dragging along the road caused him to instantly reach for his bow pulling it forward.

A walker stumbling along his truck dressed in a preacher's outfit with a gold cross swinging back and forth across what was a fancy suit at one time spread his flailing arms out towards him.

Coming back to his senses Daryl stuffed Carol's red handkerchief in his back pocket while quickly positioning his arrow inside his bow.

Stepping over the now truly deceased pastor Daryl roughly rested his boot over the man's forehead before reaching down to pull the arrow from between his eyes.

Raising his eyebrow smirking in a way only Daryl Dixon can before slamming the door shut he looked down at him before peeling away towards route eight.

"Guess God took a vacation huh padre… cause he sure as hell ain't here."

**cDc**

It was close to midnight now as Daryl drove on trying hard to fight the feeling of dread creeping up from inside his gut.

Besides a lone walker here and there that would show up in his headlights there was nothing for miles.

He had been through so much already he really believed he could handle anything at this point but somehow this was different.

Meryl died helping them, he found him knowing his last moments as a human were spent in redemption.

As horrible as it was there was closure to his brother's passing.

There was finality to it, no wondering if he was out there being tortured, held by the Governor, or walking the Georgia woods as a mindless walker.

The end for Meryl was in a way a chance to finally be free of all the pain he had caused and lived with all these years, it was a purposeful death, and as hard as it was to deal with Daryl could at least live with that.

But Carol…

Rubbing the back of his neck Daryl's stomach twisted knowing of the animals that swept through the country in droves, men bound by no laws. He pictured her stuck on the side of the road out of gas, stocked full of guns and food.

Basically a sitting duck for any assholes desperate enough to do whatever it took to get what they wanted.

Then there were the herds of walkers, the dead, hundreds of them coming out of nowhere, surrounding her car…

"**Fuck!"**

Slamming the steering wheel with his fist wishing now that he had laid Rick out with one punch back at the prison he growled out a string of curse words before something shiny caught his eye about a half a mile up the road.

Squinting he stared at the fluctuating light that seemed to be coming from a clump of trees off past a ditch.

The closer he got he slowed down, ruling out an animal he dug inside his duffle bag for a flashlight realizing it was a piece of metal or glass.

Rolling to a slow stop he grabbed one of the revolvers and the flashlight holding it over the gun before stepping out of the truck.

Then he saw it, the back end of the car smashed into a large oak tree as if it were side swiped and had spun around.

His heart started racing, it definitely fit the description that Rick gave him.

Carefully rotating the gun/flashlight back and forth he softly called out to her knowing it was very unlikely she was there.

Hearing no response he quickly surmised what had happened.

Either she was spotted by a group and rammed off the road and somehow got away running into the woods or worse they got her.

Just then he heard a voice, a commanding intimidating bad ass woman's voice coming from behind him.

"**Nice and slow** put the gun on the ground and kick it back towards the sound of my voice."

Relief washed over him like never before in his life as he hung his head silently thanking a God he never believed in before this moment.

Lowering his hand that held the gun he went to turn around when suddenly a bullet ricocheted off the dirt by his foot into the car door.

"**God damn it Carol it's me! Daryl!"**

Hearing a shaky sigh followed by his name whispered between the chirping of crickets and the haunting hoot of an owl off in the distance he felt at that moment that it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Her breathing was labored harsh and way too fast, he thought for sure she was hurt in some way.

"Carol I'm alone, I'm going to turn around now ok?"

Nodding for a second she realized he couldn't see her, clearing her voice she stuttered for a moment.

"A-Alright…"

Placing his gun in the waist of the back of his jeans he slowly turned towards her holding the flashlight to the ground so as not to blind or scare her.

She was still standing there defiant, like a killer, focused with her arms straight out both hands holding the gun towards him cocked and ready.

He had never seen her this way, all the walkers she had killed, all the people she had saved, Carol was hardly defenseless. There was never any doubt that she could by now handle herself.

But for some reason this was different.

Standing before him he gazed over her as if seeing her for the very first time.

Her body was tall and lean; her arms from laborious work were toned, sculpted flexed as she held the gun strong and tough.

Glistening cleavage rose up from her shirt as her shoulders squeezed inward.

The curve of her hips made the most beautiful silhouette leading to her tiny waist and hard bare stomach that clenched with each breath.

His ice blue intense eyes met her cold hard stare finally making a connection.

"Carol, it's_ me_, you're safe now, lower the gun."

He had never spoken to her in that tone before, low raspy soothing; like velvet skimming over her skin warming her from the inside out.

Licking her dry lips she slowly nodded letting her arms slowly fall to her side.

Stepping close to her cautiously he wrapped one arm around her resting his hand on her head nestling it in the crook of his neck while he eased the gun from her hand placing it on the hood of the truck.

Awkwardly he now had both arms wrapped around her unsure of what she needed or for that matter _wanted_ from him, but somehow knowing that it felt …._right_.

After letting out a deep trembling breath she sunk into his body letting him take the weight of her so exhausted fearing she would fall if she didn't.

Whispering against his warm skin she let her eyes close as her mouth grazed his shoulder letting out small puffs of air allowing herself to believe that this was real, that he was really here.

"I was strong, just like you taught me… just like you taught me Daryl."

Nodding slowly he held her tight bringing his mouth close to her ear his husky deep voice forcing her to finally let go.

"I knew you would be…_ I knew it_."

Before he could finish his sentence she has collapsed in his arms.

Cradling her close to his hard chest he leaned against the truck breathing out a sigh of relief his mind racing as to just what had happened to her.

"It's ok, I've got you now… _I've got you_."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for those two reviews, was very surprised to find them there, this is my first time writing TWD so I really appreciate your kind words.**_

_**just a warning this fic is definitely adult, I for one am tired of waiting for something to happen between them, so in the next few chpts Carol's finally going to get what in my opinion she seriously deserves :)**_

_**Also this is really my own spin on what happened with Carol and her admission, I'm still not convinced it was her, I have a theory, it's probably way off but I thought it would make an interesting story. Thanks again!**_

After collapsing in Daryl's arms Carol literally passed out leaving him full of unanswered questions that would just have to wait.

Very gently unsure of any injuries she might have sustained Daryl reclined the passenger seat of the truck and laid her down covering her limp body with his poncho.

This was by far a very unsafe place for them to be even with the lack of information on what had occurred.

He knew he had to move fast if he was going to get them somewhere relatively safe so he could properly check her over.

After transferring all her supplies from her crashed car to his truck he circled the area surrounding the car looking with his flashlight affirming what he had suspected.

Carol had been ambushed, her car driven off the road, considering her tire tracks and how she spun out ending up in the opposite direction she did her best to fight them off.

Gut wrenching thoughts forced their way into his head of her being attacked or worse but the evidence he was hoping not to find proved otherwise.

It had looked to him that none of her supplies were taken which he took as a good sign, if they had over powered her there would be no way they would have left her stock of weapons and food.

Shinning the flashlight along the dirt he saw several foot prints, he was guessing by the size and kind of boot that there had been at least two different men.

There was a definite struggle and a pool of blood on the other side of the door not visible to where he was pulled over with his truck.

Rubbing the back of his neck he glanced back at her still sound asleep curled up beneath his poncho, he couldn't hold back a crooked grin of pride.

He imagined that after all those years of being beaten by Ed that she anticipated what was coming and instead of panicking she managed to stay calm and think of a plan.

_"That's my girl."_ He whispered before quickly looking away wondering where the hell that came from.

Shaking his head and thoughts too complicated to comprehend at the moment away he grabbed one of the empty containers and syphoned the remaining gas from her car before tossing it in the back and quietly slipping into the driver's seat.

Sliding down in a reclined position he stuck the keys in the ignition stopping for a moment to take a breath.

Glancing over to her he pressed the side of his head into the seat taking a moment just to take in the fact that he found her.

The odds were stacked against him that he would've ever seen her again but it wasn't until that moment that he even let his brain entertain that bit of truth that his heart would never be able to handle.

Carol was curled up facing him with her eyes closed quietly breathing, her cheeks were flushed from the cool air, her lips were parted slightly, the color reminding him of the cherries that his mom would place on top of his ice cream when he was very young, before his dad lost his job, and what was left of his mind.

Staring at her as the moonlight illuminated her face he was lost studying her, how her long dark eyelashes flickered lightly skimming her sun kissed cheekbones, how stray pieces of her silver hair were plastered along her forehead.

Chewing on his bottom lip he lifted his hand to her face hesitantly, his fingertips hovering over her feeling almost protected knowing she was asleep making it safe from him making a fool out of himself.

Little did he know that she was slipping in and out of her forced slumber and felt very much his presence so close to her watching her every move.

Unable to resist he leaned closer still riding an unbelievable high of not only finding her but doing it so fast and from he could tell recovering her in reasonably in good shape.

With the lightest touch he grazed his fingertips along her forehead lifting her soft hair from her eyes off to the side.

Her hard life had left its mark upon her skin; lines stretched out from the corners of her eyes, her short salt and pepper hair wispy in all different directions stuck to her golden skin from the sweat of the simmering sun.

Daryl knew Ed's reasons for forcing her to keep it short, he lived that life, surrounded by controlling manipulative monsters who wanted to strip you of what little dignity and self-worth that you clung to in an effort to keep you in line, small obedient.

But staring at her in that moment knowing how far she had come, how hard she had tried, how she had pulled herself out of hell itself to choose to go on and fight another day, she was remarkable to him... beautiful in way she couldn't possibly understand.

She wasn't some young clueless pretty little thing, she was a survivor, a strong powerful woman, and to Daryl nothing could be sexier.

Ed had clearly failed.

Carol was no longer that frail, shy damaged little wife that stared at the ground when anyone addressed her, or rushed to apologize for every little thing, hell she didn't even argue or beg to stay when Rick kicked her out of the prison.

No, Carol had done enough begging in her life Daryl surmised.

Without even realizing what he was doing as his thoughts continued to run through his mind he ran the back of his hand tenderly down her face stopping to gingerly cup her jaw grazing his thumb over her bottom lip noticing suddenly that her lip had been split as if someone had punched her.

Clearly lost in his thoughts he would've never had the courage to touch her this way if she were awake looking back at him.

It was only when the pad of his thumb barely grazed the cut on her lip that her eyes fluttered open causing him to pull his hand back quickly placing both hands firmly on the steering wheel.

Wincing slightly she brought her own hand to her lip feeling the cut left by the right hook of the man that had hit her.

"Did I hurt you? I noticed the cut on your lip, I have a first aid kit. Sorry should've waited till you woke up."

Shaking her head 'no' she groaned softly as she stretched her limbs out before wrapping herself up tighter inside his poncho.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

Nodding Daryl handed her a water bottle that she quickly unscrewed the cap to take a few small sips before shoving hit beneath her covers.

Starting the truck Daryl turned back in the direction of the prison keeping his eyes forward feeling a bit as if he had crossed a line while she was sleeping.

Sitting up instantly Carol shook her head, "I'm not going back there Daryl."

Stealing a quick glance towards her with one eye brow raised he spread his fingers out moving them up and down.

"Calm down, I wouldn't do that to you. I know of a place that's safe at least for the night. I don't think it's smart to drive out into god knows what. We have to have a plan."

Clutching the thick wool material in her hands she slid down a bit to stretch out her legs before hitching her breath in her throat while grabbing her right knee.

Eyeing her actions he nodded towards her leg. "Your knee busted? I can see the blood soaked clear through your jeans."

Shaking her head she gazed out the window away from him. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Uh huh, just like that lip and the huge bruise on the back of your shoulder, and that limp every time you put pressure on that left ankle."

She couldn't help but smile at his sarcasm, even let a small laugh slip through as she continued to watch the passing trees lit up by the moon light.

"So… Rick give you his permission to come after me?"

Scoffing Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, didn't ask. As soon as he found the balls to tell me what he had done I took off."

Keeping her eyes firmly set out the passenger window she lowered her voice to a raspy whisper showing just how drained and emotionally exhausted she was.

"You came for me…"

Slowly down Daryl pulled off into a strip mall parking the truck in back of the building.

"Yup."

Driving up to a large metal door with a chain circling the door knob and a metal post he threw the truck in park and jumped out leaving the door open.

Working the chain out of the knot Glen had placed it in he yanked open the very heavy door placing a rock at the bottom to hold it open.

Reaching in between her legs to grab the flashlight she watched him with wide eyes.

"Glen and I found this place a while back, after taking some stuff for Maggie he realized there was a small room in the back where the owner must've stayed overnight sometimes. It's bolted on both sides with thick metal doors."

Keeping his eyes focused on the ground as he helped her out of the truck while throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder he mumbled quickly that Glen would take Maggie here when then needed time alone.

After helping her to a small cot he threw the bag on the ground before going back for his bow and the two guns leaving hers under the seat before locking the doors.

After blocking the metal door with a filing cabinet he took a deep breath finally sitting down next to her still focusing his eyes to the ground.

Her voice was soft, calm making him grip his bow tighter as he took out a rag and began to smooth it clean.

"I didn't do it Daryl."

Not skipping a beat he replied with husky deep confident voice, "I know."

Moving a bit closer he lowered his tone, hoping she trusted him enough to tell him the truth, so he could help her.

"But you know who did." His voice was self—assured void of any accusatory tone as he continued to clean his bow.

Placing her hand over his to stop what he was doing needing desperately to see those piercing blue eyes looking back at her she nodded.

"Yes... I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl's intense eyes flickered up from his bow at her as she stared blankly into nothing as if recalling a memory she'd rather not revisit.

"God damn it, I knew it." his voice growled lowly with frustration laced with anger as the last bit of resolve fell by the way side for Rick.

Placing his bow in a safe place he picked up the first aide kit he took from the prison and turned towards her fumbling with the latch unsure of how exactly to handle himself with her.

She was frozen in the same position leaning over with the weight of her small frame on her thighs hands curled in tight fists fixated on a crack in the filthy wall nearly five feet away in the cramped space they were forced to share for the night.

From her behavior he wondered if she were in shock not knowing exactly what had happened before he had gotten to her.

There was a small window high up near the ceiling that let in enough light from the moon so that he could see a nasty looking scrape on her collarbone, her split lip and what appeared to be a serious wound to her knee from the evidence of the blood that had soaked through her ripped jeans.

Clearing his throat he raised his hand up to place it on her shoulder causing her to flinch suddenly breaking her out of her daze.

Backing away a little he attempted to apologize but was quickly cut off by her hoarse strained voice.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little..._ jumpy_. Everything just happened so fast."

Nodding Daryl finally managed to get the metal box open knowing that the last thing they needed at this point was for her to get an infection.

"I know the last thing you want to do is talk right now but I need to know what happened … when your ready of course."

Taking out the bottle of antiseptic first he dabbed a small amount on a cotton ball and smoothed it across her bottom lip as gingerly as possible.

Gasping suddenly moving away from him she panicked. "Oh my god Daryl, please tell me you got the antibiotics!"

Lifting her chin back towards him so he could finish he nodded, "It didn't go as we expected but yeah... we got it. Hershel's got it covered, was delegating the meds before I left. Just in time too, the infection got bad with some people while we were gone, Maggie and the old man managed to fight them back somehow, they're both a lot tougher then they look."

Relief washed over her as she allowed him to maneuver her face towards him again.

Swallowing hard almost afraid to ask she forced the words from her lips. "The girls... do you know if Lizzy and Mika are alright."

For a second he hesitated as if a piece of a puzzle found it's place, in a slow drawl watching her expression he nodded.

"Both fine, kids always bounce back faster, they should be right as rain in few days."

Tears welled in her eyes that she quickly fought back as if working hard to be strong.

Noting the fact that she was beginning to fall apart he ran his thumb across her bottom lip affectionately before pressing the cool cotton ball to it.

"Just a few more minutes and you can rest."

When his fingertips touched her broken skin she turned to look at him finding herself mere inches from his face.

Words weren't necessary as they stared into each others eyes, both shaken by how close they came to losing each other, both coming to grips with just how devastating that would have been.

Emotions too raw, expressions of feelings they both weren't used to sharing were left like ashes on the ground.

Burning embers too hot to touch and impossible to ignore.

Needing to speak her mind she moved closer resting her forehead to his needing so much to feel him again.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me." she whispered softly clearly thinking of him never giving a second thought to herself.

Backing away slightly he connected again with her bright azure eyes with an expression she had never seen before.

"If you think I could ever do that... _well_... than you don't know me very well."

There was a hint of disappointment in his gruff voice as he continued to clean her wounds.

Carefully swiping the dried blood away Daryl concentrated on her cut avoiding eye contact shocked that she would ever believe he would just leave her out in this hell after everything.

Reaching out she grabbed his forearm forcing him to stop attending to her lip so he would listen to her.

"I swear Daryl Dixon you're as stubborn as they come, you didn't think this out did you? By now Rick has got the entire prison thinking I murdered Karen, Tyreese I'm sure is on the war path creating mass fear and hysteria out for blood. Half of them are sick or dying separated and scared, when they notice that you're gone all hell's gonna beak loose. Those people depend on you, they need you!"

Narrowing his overwhelmingly striking gaze staring at her in silence for what seemed like forever he finally spoke deeply with absolute conviction.

"_You_ needed me."

Her lips parted in shock from his unexpected declaration that she refused to let herself believe.

Standing quickly she began to pace the small ten by seven room limping as the adrenalin began to leave her body allowing her to feel the sharp pain in her leg again.

"He told me I was a danger to you all, that he didn't trust me with Carl, with the kids." her tone was despondent as if she couldn't believe what she heard to be true, as if were a nightmare.

His possessiveness and clear devotion to her would've been crystal clear to anyone else left in this god forsaken world, but went completely unnoticed by Carol.

"My opinion of what Rick did to you can wait for another time, right now I need to know Carol... who are you protecting?"

Leaning up against the cement wall staring up at the ceiling desperately trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks she began to shiver.

"You didn't believe him... you _knew_... Daryl h-how did you know."

Quietly as if his words were made of glass, fragile breakable he spoke walking towards her unsure of where this was leading but too tired to fear it.

Pressing his palms on either side of her head effectively caging her in he leaned his head down bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"I know you, how you think, what you're capable of, the danger you are willing to put yourself in for the people you care about. How the guilt of what happened to Sophia _never_ leaves you, how... how you'd give up your own life to make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

Leaning the side of his face to her he breathed out softly. "It was Lizzy... because of her dad wasn't it. Carol _please_... you can trust me."

Those were the words that broke her, never in her life had she ever trusted a man, never been able to, but with_ him_... she couldn't fool herself... she not only trusted him, she was in love with him.

It was an admission she always knew but never allowed herself to feel until this moment.

Her voice shook as she nodded slowly letting herself collapse into his hard body.

Resting her hands on his hips she pressed her head against his chest.

"I went looking for her, she wasn't in her bunk. I was worried, she had been acting very strange. I just figured it was the grief of losing her dad. I ran into Mika in the cell block. She pointed towards the quarantined area, she couldn't speak. The look on her face, I'll never forget it. I took off running, but I was too late."

Sobbing now finding it hard to breathe Carol dug her fingers into his skin as as it played over in her mind.

"She was standing there with a knife in her hand, the knife I gave her. She killed them the same way I killed her dad. There was no remorse, no fear, she thought I would be proud of her."

Slowly Daryl pulled her closer resting her head under his chin.

"_**I told you I could do it, now no one else will get sick... now no one else will die like my dad."**_

Looking up at him with tears streaming down her face she forced herself to stop crying as her voice grew hard with acceptance.

"This is my fault Daryl, I handed her the knife when it came time for her father, she gave it back... she said she couldn't do it. She looked at me as if I was disappointed in her. I did it, I ended his life right in front of those two little girls... "

Rising up on her toes she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face wishing she could just disappear in him.

Awkwardly he held the back of her head holding her close lost as to what to do.

"This was _not_ your fault Carol, you had no way of knowing what she was going to do."

His eyes slid shut as he felt her hot breath against the crook of his neck and the pounding of her heart against his chest.

He wanted nothing more in this life than to take her pain away.

For a moment they were both very still, nothing could be heard but the soft sounds of their breath mingling close, intimate.

There was no room for insecurity or doubts, not now, not when the world was yet again falling in on her.

Carol had spent what seemed like forever hoping and praying for her life to get better, for the small miracles that would save her. Save her from Ed, from the endless grief of Sofia, from hundreds of relentless lonely nights.

She was tired of wasting time waiting for prayers that would never be answered, for the patience to hold out for things to change.

Carol had learned so much from the unspeakable nightmare that was their reality, but the truth was as least for her, in her little world of oppression and insecurity the apocalypse was the very thing that seemed to free her.

She now understood that the only person that could change the course of her life was herself, all these years believing she deserved to treated like garbage, feeling like a prisoner was an illusion Ed used to control her. What she had finally come to understand, to her very core was that all along she held the keys to her freedom.

It was a revelation, something that no man could ever take from her ever again. And now feeling Daryl's body close to her, his gentle hands enveloping her as if she were precious it was obvious what she wanted.

Carol longed for true affection and love, for someone who truly cared about her. They lived their lives as if each day was their last and suddenly it seemed more than insane that she wouldn't try with him, with the only person she ever felt a real connection with.

She felt it, she knew he did too, whether he was ready to face it remained to be seen but in this moment she didn't care anymore.

Gradually she pulled back feeling the scruff of his face graze against her tear stained skin.

A mixture of fear and want flashed across his all consuming stare as she moved in gently pressing her lips to his.

For a few seconds everything melted away, fear, death, regret, guilt...

Safe and warm she breathed him in...

And it was heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Unsure, nervously shaking her lips gently parted as she moved slowly over his mouth waiting for a sign, for a single movement from him so she would know that her feelings were reciprocated.

It was the biggest risk she had ever taken in her life, a gamble of her heart, and the most important friendship she had ever had.

Seconds seemed like forever as she waited for the slightest validation that what had been building between them for years was not just mutual respect and understanding of a life spent in the shadows of abuse, shame and loneliness that ran deeper than an ocean of tears, but something much more.

She could hear the sharp intake of his breath as his body tensed against her, and then nothing, as if he was frozen unable to move.

His answer was obvious.

Blood rushed from her face realizing that she had made a huge mistake, that everything that Ed had told her was true, that she had just destroyed something very precious between them because she was greedy and selfish and just plain foolish thinking she could ever have more.

Carol backed away quickly letting her arms slip from around his neck ducking out from his towering body limping towards the cot she fumbled for words to fix what she had done.

"Just please forget I just did that, I'm dehydrated, exhausted ….after a good night's sleep I'll be able to figure out my next move from here, you need to get back to the prison. "

Covering her face she could hear Ed's words in her head, his repetitive alcoholic degrading ramblings that she could never forget no matter how much time had passed since he was dead in the ground.

Worthless

Pathetic

Ugly

**_'No.' _**

It was just one word, just one small whisper of a word inside her head but it was fierce, powerful, carrying with it the weight of the unwavering knowledge that she was _not_ that woman, that she had faced hell and beaten it back more times than she could ever imagine possible.

Rubbing her leg feeling the sharp pain in her knee she swallowed back her tears.

She was strong, a survivor, and she would never be seen or treated less than what she truly was ever again.

Within her thoughts she was vaguely aware of his restless movements back and forth but didn't pay much attention.

She could her him packing, and unpacking, hear the arrangement of cans and water bottles but refused to look up searching for a way to move past this.

Ed was wrong about the woman she was inside but the reality of her age and the evidence of what she had been through marked with lines across her face and the grey in her hair was clearly not what men desired.

It was no one's fault, just the cold hard reality of life.

Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed the sagging of the thin mattress next to her as he sat down close enough so they were touching.

Building up the walls inside her again would take time, accepting the damage she most likely had caused between them would be harder, but she had faced worse.

Challenging God or the universe or whoever the hell was out there she silently laughed to herself trying to hold it together.

_'You keep trying to break me, don't you realize by know that it's impossible… I cannot – '_

That's when she heard him next to her; it was her name barely recognizable, but it was there.

Bracing herself for what was coming she sat very still pulling her strength from deep inside ready to take whatever he was going to throw at her.

Again he whispered her name…

_ "Carol."_

It was louder this time, laced with uncertainty and a shyness that was beyond vulnerable and very much real.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

Nodding she took a deep breath thankful for the loyalty of his friendship.

He knew she was missing the point, that she couldn't see him struggling, that she was so caught up in her own head and the bullshit that Ed had put there that she was blind to the fact that this was almost impossible for him.

Daryl had carried the pain of rejection, the years of humiliation and abuse from everyone he ever cared about, it was etched in his skin, always there just beneath the surface, a permanent reminder of what he could never have.

To trust, to let someone in that way was beyond terrifying, but she had crossed the line, taken the chance with him, it was either risk it all or lose her forever.

Gathering her courage she turned to look at him, she spoke softly kindly, releasing him from any responsibility that he felt he had for her.

"Daryl, you have to go back... "

Her voice trailed off when she felt his hand cradle her face angling her mouth close to his.

With each word his lips brushed against hers breathlessly finding his way awkwardly, clumsily pushing past all his fears knowing there was no turning back, realizing at that moment that he didn't have a choice, not with her, never with her.

"I thought I lost you…_ again_. I'm not about to let you go…not _now_, not_ ever_."


	5. Chapter 5

His words hung in the air between them unreal, inconceivable to her as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

_'I thought I lost you… again. I'm not about to let you go, not now… not ever'_

It was more than obvious how unsure, nervous and totally out of his comfort zone he was.

But there was something else happening…

Something undeniable, surprising…

Without realizing it lost in his shaking sincere words she had raised her hands to rest against his chest.

It was there that she felt it, hammering rapidly so hard it caused his flannel shirt to vibrate against the palm of her hands.

His heart…

Carol's mind spun thinking back to movies she had seen and frank discussions between her and Maggie about how Glen would want her so bad it physically made him shake.

With Ed it was as if she were performing a duty, a chore. She could still see the disappointment in his eyes that he was reduced to having sex with her.

He was cold, distant and most of all angry all of the time.

She closed her eyes almost hearing him bark orders to her, calling her a filthy little whore, slapping her around accusing her of being with other men then in some sick way seeming as if he got off on it as he was fucking her.

It was punishing, brutal and demining in every way and all she thought she deserved.

Tensing her muscles she gripped Daryl's shirt remembering how he'd force her to admit to sleeping with other men, then shoving her face down to suck him off only to come on her face in a rage as if she liked it, as if she wanted it that way.

While her eyes were close tightly Daryl was watching, paying close attention, reading signals trying to figure out her next move like he did with the prey he hunted.

Something was definitely wrong… off, it was like she was in another world reacting to a memory, it was clear that it was something very upsetting.

Softly drifting his hand down from her hair to rest on her back he pulled away slowly worrying that he had done something wrong.

Imagining what she must've been remembering with Ed led him down a path in the past of his own that caused him to stop and drift away leaving him unsure if he could really do this.

His first and only experience was limited to a drunken night at a bar when Meryl paid a hooker to fuck him in the alley against a dumpster.

It was humiliating, forced upon him like so many of his childhood horrors.

The girl was twice his age, knew of his virginity thanks to his brother and although she attempted to be sensitive to that fact made it all that much more damaging.

Looking away from Carol staring at his worn boots he remembered this women forcing him to sit down on a filthy mild crate.

It was an alcohol fueled haze that lasted all of three minutes as she straddled his lap and fucked him.

He was clueless as to what to do, and she was bored looking off into the distance as if she were going through the motions.

It was a job to her, a job where affection and foreplay had no place.

The stench of cheap perfume and hairspray was all around him making him queasy as she rode him to his climax. It was emotionless, awkward and within a few minutes afterward he was throwing up behind that very same dumpster hearing Meryl laughing to his buddies as he paid her off.

It was nothing he thought it would be, nothing he ever wanted, and what was worse it brought up feelings similar to his father's beatings.

From that point on he knew he'd never put himself in that position again, being close to anyone in any way brought only pain.

And he had enough to last a lifetime.

So why did he want her so bad, why did that simple kiss evoke a need so strong he was ready to risk it all to be close to her, to touch her, to be everything to her.

They were both confused, strangled by a past that tormented them, both shivering in the wake of something new, and unforeseen.

Tension was mounting between them as they sat close trying to bury the past and find the courage to trust each other.

Unable to stand the silence any longer Daryl picked up the antiseptic bottle once again.

"Gotta finish, those cuts are deep and your knee is still bleedin'."

Daring herself to be brave she lifted her eyes finding him concentrating on the scrape across her collar bone.

Moving close he dabbed the cotton ball across her wound tenderly bringing his mouth close to her skin blowing over the cut to dry it off.

He was so gentle, so incredibly careful with her she immediately felt safe, but that wasn't all she felt.

Chills rushed across her skin flushing her pale complexion to a fiery red spilling over the curves of her breasts that peeked out from her tank top.

It was instant, like a fire igniting within her.

There wasn't anything Daryl didn't miss, most of the days his life depended on it and this was no exception.

Instantly he grew hard knowing without a doubt that _he_ was the one doing this to her, causing her to react this way.

She tried to calm her shallow harsh breath but having him so close, his mouth mere inches from her in such a subtle way awakened needs in her that she had buried long ago.

Little by little his confidence began to grow as he watched her body come to life right before him.

Still unsure of what to do he pushed forward aware enough to know that there was something in the way that he was taking care of her that changed everything.

Gone were memories of long ago, she was right here in the now with him, and only him.

"Yer' back… there's a pretty deep cut there."

Turning away from him she closed her eyes unable to control herself any longer.

Suddenly a throaty purr escaped from her parted lips that caused him to almost cum right then and there.

"Should I take my shirt off, I'm not sure you can get to it."

Sliding his eyes closed he quickly answered her determined to follow this through no matter where it led.

"Yeah, that would be easier."

Looking up at the ceiling she reached for the strength to trust in the man that she had grown to love more deeply than she ever thought possible.

Gripping the edge of her red tank top she slowly pulled it up over her head cringing as the dried blood from her cut tore at her skin as she yanked it away.

Holding it in front of her she bit down hard on her bottom lip still grappling with the fact that he could desire someone like her.

Looking down to the black bra that Maggie had given her she wished the room was darker, she damned the light from the moon that illuminated her body that she had grown to distain seeing only flaws and nothing more.

But then it happened again.

Within seconds her thoughts dissipated as she felt the cool liquid move across her skin followed once again by his hot breath blowing lightly, gingerly to dry it off.

Feeling a rush between her thighs she gripped her leg hard biting back an ache that was almost painful in its intensity.

Her breath hitched sharply as she felt his mouth close to her ear.

Her mind spun as his gruff deep voice fell upon her heated skin.

"Carol, I need you … I-I need you to lay down, that knee, it might have to be stitched up… I gotta see."

Reaching to his side he grabbed a knife ready to cut her jeans above her wound only to freeze as she slowly stood still with her back to him.

Averting his steel blue eyes at first as she began to unzip and lower them from her thighs he clenched his jaw tight edging his intense stare back to her unable to fight the battle stirring deep inside him.

_Fuck _

Favoring her knee she stood before him for a moment before bravely turning around to lay as he requested on her back.

For several beautiful seconds that seemed to linger in the air like thick molasses their eyes connected.

No words were needed as she let out a shudder breath raising her injured knee while spreading her thighs to silently invite him in.

Time seemed to stop as his expression softened, the line between friendship and lovers began to blur.

Walls built over years born out of necessity for protection and survival on both sides began to melt away as he moved up further on the small cot nestling between her thighs angling her knee against his chest.

It was impossible to hide the desire burning within both of them as she arched her back to look up at the ceiling causing her chest to rise shamelessly in the air.

Gently resting his hands on both sides of her knee he chewed his lip blazingly staring at her rosy hard peaks that shown gloriously through the sheer black material.

Boldly raking his glare downward past her tight hard stomach to her small sheer black panties he found himself holding on by a thread.

Her arousal was plain to see as she shifted just enough trying to quell the increasing ache that had gone unsatisfied for far too long.

Using all his strength he tore his eyes away from her to concentrate on her wound.

With each pass of the cotton across her shredded skin she gripped the blanket fisting it within her hands tighter and tighter.

Daryl realized it was this quiet dance between them that was breaking down their walls, shifting them in this uncharted new territory of intimacy.

He knew that she needed this, to be eased into letting herself go, that him caring for her was what was igniting this slow burning fire between them.

Examining her knee further he gazed up towards her flushed face once again clenching his jaw as a light sheen of sweat glistened over her breathless beautiful body.

Watching lost in her he began to whisper softly deeply in his dangerously sexy southern drawl.

"Your knee, I need to stitch it… its gonna hurt Carol… "

Staring at her closely he began to let his fingertips graze her inner thigh agonizingly inch by inch closer to where they both needed him to be.

"… if you let me… I can make the pain… _less_."

It was clear what he was offering as her lips parted letting out a breathy 'yes'.

Within seconds he had the needle threaded and poised ready as she fell back to once again stare up at the blank ceiling.

"Go ahead."


	6. Chapter 6

_**First a huge thank you for all of you who left reply's, followed, fav., this little story. It really means so much. Second, Carol is back! :) I'm still sticking with my theory that Lizzie committed the murders and Carol protected her taking the blame, but who knows. I'm just thrilled they brought Carol back so soon. I love her more with each passing episode, and our Daryl, well that goes without saying, he's just too much for words. I would give anything to see a real moment between her and Daryl, to me they've been leading up to this for years, but I have a sinking feeling the writers are never going to grant us that wish. :(**_

_**Chapter six**_

Tentatively Daryl hovered just above her wound with the needle and thread, his hands shaking nervous about causing her pain, but even more thrown by her laying before him barely dressed.

Pinned between her thighs with her knee resting against his chest he breathed out harshly hoping she wasn't aware of his body's reaction to her.

Painfully hard now it was impossible for him to control what she was doing to him.

He knew without knowing that she was blind to her incredible beauty.

That she was completely unaware of the affect she had on the men around her.

What she possessed went far beyond naïve surface shallow looks that told nothing of a life of struggle and unimaginable strength.

Yes, it was true girls like Beth and Maggie were pretty and young, blessed with firm bodies and flawless tight skin, and he presumed that in some men that would be enough.

But for Daryl they were merely that, just girls. They were kind, and of use in times and certainly had been through hell themselves but they were not Carol.

Their shoulders and back were not strong from carrying the weight of abuse and sacrifice; their eyes did not reflect endless nights of loneliness and pain too paralyzing to speak about. There was no understanding in the weight of their stare when words of admiration and empathy were conveyed without needing to say anything.

To Daryl she carried with her a sexuality that could only be acquired through surviving years of horror, possessing a kind of perseverance that only a woman with a heart as tender and tough as her could have weathered with such grace and dignity.

To him the lines that lightly impressed her face and the grey streaks that flowed through her hair were badges of courage, proof of bravery and strength that forged her way to where she was now.

Carol was a woman, and like the scars that marred his body her imperfections were nothing of the sort, because in view every inch of her told a story of punishing decades hindered under a fist of an abusive bastard that would have brought most to their knees.

Even in the face of the worst tragedy one could imagine she fought her way back choosing life, facing off whoever it took to protect those little girls.

Her heart was made of steel hardened but not broken, open to love, able to risk the worst of it all again.

He felt understood by her without explanations or conversation that they both knew would be impossible for him.

To have one person in this world get you, the way you feel, why you are the way you are, without the pressure of needing or wanting them to change or become something they are incapable of being meant everything to him.

With Carol he felt calm just being close to her, if possible he felt safe to be what he could never be around anyone else, _himself_.

Carefully grazing her inner thigh with a feathers touch he knew he was about to face his greatest fears, to let someone inside, to open himself up to a vulnerability so terrifying it almost paralyzed him.

But he had passed a line from which there was no return, there was no mistake in the fact that she chose to undress for him.

Even in his infinite inexperience and social awkwardness he could not deny the fact that she was giving herself over to him in the most intimate of all ways.

Swallowing hard she expelled a shaky breath as she braced her good leg against his back waiting for him to start the stitches.

Closing her eyes tight still with her back arched up in the air she whispered softly knowing what was on his mind.

"It's ok Daryl, you won't hurt me, I can handle the pain… just don't… stop… _please_."

Nodding he grunted lowly looking down at his calloused fingers as they continued to move along the inside of her silky thigh.

"I'll make it as quick as I can." He breathed out as he lifted his hand from her thigh bringing the parted skin together as he lowered the needle to pierce her bloody skin.

His eyes darted to her face searching for an expression of pain but she remained stoic, strong, unshakable waiting for him to continue.

His admiration for her and all that she was swelled inside his chest as he worked skillfully and quickly threading five stitches to her broken skin.

It wasn't till the very last tug as he tied the knot cutting it off with his teeth that she bit her bottom lip and flinched slightly indicating that he was hurting her.

With his lips still close to her skin he whispered with great concern staring up at her as his body tensed.

"I'm sorry, it's over… I didn't mean to hurt ya."

Gripping the blanket beneath her tightly he kept her eyes closed daring to tell him the truth of her reactions.

"You didn't… your breath, your _mouth_ close to me. You did as you promised, you made the pain… _less_. It's just that … I need…_ more_."

Lifting his hands from her he took in a deep breath as her thighs moved on their own volition against his chest and back urging him to touch her.

It was out of her hands now, her insecurity; her worries of what he thought of her body, the fear of what it would be like to give herself over in that way again after everything. Even the unknown of where this would leave their friendship that meant everything to her seemed to dissipate under the indescribable feeling of having him there between her thighs feeling the power and strength of his body against her.

Turning to face her he felt her need; blatantly surrounding him in every way, there was no denying what she wanted from him.

Running on pure instinct focusing on her breathing, the rise and fall of her body, the tension of her muscles, he placed his fingertips once again along her trembling skin tenderly as if she were precious, sacred.

Daryl could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as he skimmed along her inner thigh rising over the curve of her hips to sweep his thumbs caressing the skin there.

Reaching down still with her eyes closed she placed her hands over his hooking her panties urging them down until she could no longer reach leaving him to take over.

Fighting against a tidal wave of fear he gingerly pulled them down over her shapely legs discarding them on the foot of the cot.

Kicking off his boots he carefully moved beside her on the narrow make shift bed shyly staring at her on his side bracing himself on his elbow.

Feeling him there knowing she was now bare to him she bravely opened her eyes to take his free hand resting it upon her stomach.

Emotions rose like fireworks spiraling crackling between them as she slowly turned towards his face that was hidden in the shadows.

Unlike him she was bathed in moonlight, her skin, her sky blue eyes glimmered like the sun when it danced across the water, he surmised as he heatedly took her mouth possessively.

Following her lead he parted his lips sweeping his tongue sheepishly at first dipping caressing along her hers before something primal, more visceral took over shocking even her.

Suddenly a deep guttural groan released from his body as he passionately deeply kissed her.

Desperate whimpers drifted to his ears causing him to delve deeper, pulling tenderly on her bottom lip before taking her again discovering all that he had been without for so long.

Lost in his surprising aggressive wondrous kisses Carol became dizzy with need for him.

Placing her hand over his she urgently skated his fingertips down between her thighs so fast he hardly was able to register what was happening until she broke apart from his mouth to gasp loudly.

Slamming her head back against the cot she moaned loudly shamelessly as she maneuvered his rough fingers over her swollen clit.

Daryl stared at her in awe consumed in the look of pure ecstasy that engulfed her face.

Unable to stop herself she directed him, applying delicious pressure into tight quick circles as she bit down hard onto her bottom lip.

He watched with curiosity and driving need as she dug her heels into the thin mattress, her entire body now shivering with pleasure.

Breathlessly he pressed his mouth to her ear as she moaned loudly out of control closer and closer to her culmination.

Halting his hand he rasped hoarsely against her quivering skin as she teetered on the edge.

"Let me."

Out of breath she released his hand bringing hers to rest on her thighs digging her nails into her skin as he slowly took over.

His touch was like a whip of fire as his hand cupped her mound only to slide his finger up teasing her slit until he reached her clit circling it once again.

Repeating this, wanting so much to draw her pleasure out for as long as possible knowing from just this short time the spot that would push her over he cleverly avoided it skimming just passed it driving her crazy.

Reaching up she gripped his shirt fisting it tight in her hand as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Daryl…_ please_."

Pressing his lips to her cheek he nodded slowly flicking her hard with his thumb quickly as he skimmed his fingertips along her opening teasing her until she screamed out his name with such force he captured her mouth worried that she would draw unwanted attention from outside.

Collapsing turning towards him breathless her muscles still flinching with pleasure, flamed with embarrassment at the sheer volume and reaction of her body she buried her face inside his hard chest.

Lacing his fingers through her hair holding her there needing to feel the warmth of her body he had never felt closer to another human being in his life.

Brushing his lips across her temple he whispered softly emotionally as only Daryl can.

"You're beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

_**First thank you so much for those sweet reply's, so appreciated.**_

_**Second, they are seriously killing me. **_

_**All that time and effort building a relationship, trust, with their lives basically mirroring each other with their experiences and growth, getting us so invested in an obvious love that was SO there, and it's all being taken away because... well, let's face it, Beth is young and pretty. :(**_

_**it makes me sad for the people out there who have been though years of abuse like these characters, it was heart warming and inspirational that they had found each other.**_

_**so disappointing...** _

**_Oh and I really hope I'm wrong but I think they are going to kill Carol off Sunday, I just have this horrible feeling, you know they're all going to eventually meet up again, I can't imagine how they're going to handle Daryl and Beth together with Carol there... its my feeling that they brought her back to give her a dramatic heroic death saving those girls and Judith. :(_**

**_Chapter seven_**

Waking to the sound of rain pelting against the steel rooftop of the tiny shack Carol sat up suddenly, her heart racing as she reached for her  
trusty knife that was always strapped to her thigh

Grinning sheepishly with his back to her Daryl continued packing up her stuff realizing that she didn't remember falling asleep in his arms the night before.

"It's alright, knife's on the ledge by your jeans."

Wincing from her knee she pushed herself up to a sitting position as her face became flushed with embarrassment.

Lifting up Daryl's poncho that had been draped across her sometime during the night, she soon realized looking down at her partially nude body what had happened.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe that she fell asleep without even realizing it.

Even before the apocalypse sleep was literally a nightmare for her.

As a child her father was drunk most nights, she'd lay in her bed watching the sliver of light from beneath her door listening to him beat on her mother, most nights she was afraid that if she fell asleep her mom wouldn't be there in the morning.

Carol went from her father's house to Ed's, with no time to discover who she was, or how she should be treated she found herself in the exact situation only she was the one getting beaten.

The night's he went out with the guys were the worst, never knowing exactly how much he had drank or what fights he had already gotten himself into she never knew what to expect.

She'd sit on the couch with her momma's quilt wrapped around her listening for his broken down truck to pull into the driveway.

She had it perfectly timed, knowing exactly how long she had to shut the TV off, run upstairs and climb under the covers to pretend to be asleep.

Sometimes it'd work, she'd squeeze her eyes shut trying like hell not to move or breath to hard or fast from nerves, praying to God that he'd just fall into bed too wasted to do anything and just pass out.

Most of the time he knew she was faking it, which only made him more violent, that's when she'd stare up at the ceiling concentrating on the neon stars that Sofia put there for her.

Drowning in the stench of whiskey Carol would do what she had to in order to get it over as fast as possible and to keep the beating to a minimum.

She felt pathetic and small, forcing herself to say and do disgusting things as he forced himself inside her.

She could still see the image of those yellow glowing stars blurring beneath her tears as she imagined herself floating in the blackness of the universe, past colorful planets, lost in the silence and peace that she would one day hope to know.

After all that, after the end came it was the dead that she would listen for wherever she ended up that particular night.

Walkers, growling, relentless, a constant threat, only it wasn't anything she wasn't used to.

Still it would take forever to fall asleep, forever to trust that whoever was on guard that night wouldn't fall out or a herd would somehow breakthrough the barriers that were put up.

Fences, she could see them in her dreams being torn down by the sheer numbers of them… yeah sleep never came easy for Carol, until last night.

She didn't even dream, it was that deep restful sleep, the kind that leaves you so peaceful that you forget your life for just a moment when you first open you eyes.

Forget where you are, who you are, whatever problems that your forced to battle during the day.

Daryl did that for her, for just a moment he made her forget about everything.

Pulling his poncho up to her neck she licked her dry lips gathering her emotions, readying herself for the harsh cold light of day.

"So, you headin' back to the prison today?"

Still facing away from her Daryl furrowed his eyebrows still stunned that she just couldn't except that things had changed.

"Yep." He mumbled as he continued to gather her supplies together.

Fighting back rising tears while scolding herself for not being able to control herself she reached for her shirt grabbing it quickly pulling it over her head as she tried to walk to where he had laid out her jeans.

Watching her out of the corner of his eye struggling through the pain still stinging in her knee he swiftly moved by her side wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

"Hey now, don't be messin' up my fancy stitchin' I worked very hard to close that wound. Don't make me pull out my needle and thread again."

A grin pulled on the side of his mouth as he laughed jokingly with her until he noticed she wasn't smiling at all.

Grabbing her jeans he forced her gently back to the cot thinking that her knee was much worse than she had let on.

"Hurts that bad huh? Damn hope a tendon didn't get nicked or somethin'."

"I'm fine." she snapped back hoping he couldn't hear her voice break with emotion.

Surprised by her harsh tone he smoothed his hand down her back lowering his voice to just above a whisper.

"Carol, what's wrong?"

Holding his breath he felt his muscles tense wondering if he had done something to upset her, or worse if he had somehow hurt her. Continuing along this line of thought he stumbled along the possibility that she regretted what happened.

Whichever it was he was ill equipped to talk about it much less deal with the fact that she was now, after everything rejecting him.

Her silence was killing him, but having to hear the truth about how she made a mistake with him was too much.

"It's alright Carol, you don't have to say anything. I've got your stuff all packed. We can head back as soon as you feel up to getting dressed. Just let me know and I'll help you into the truck."

Gripping her thigh as the pain stabbed her hard she reached out for his shoulder forcing him back next to her.

"What are you talking about… you_ want_ me to go back with you?"

Staring away into nothing Daryl was just beginning to realize just how damaged they both were, how insecure and broken down by the lives they had lived that it would take a very long time before they both could except that pain and rejection wasn't always just a moment away.

Chewing nervously on his bottom lip he turned back towards her running his thumb under her chin tilting it her face to him.

"Listen to me, from now on, where I go… _you_ go, if that's what you want."

Quietly she whispered biting back a different emotion causing her tears she nodded.

"It's what I want … but Daryl, the prison – "

Briskly getting up he reached for his bow throwing it over his shoulder so he could grab her stuff he looked back.

"They need to know you didn't do it Carol, it ain't right, you've earned your place there. I know you're worried about them girls, we'll figure it out. I promise I won't let nothin' happen to them or you."

Looking down Carol pulled her legs through her jeans up over her bare ass accidentally giving Daryl a view that he would keep tucked away for himself later.

"I hear you, but we can't go walking in there together. I can't take the chance that they won't go after you for bringing me back; maybe they might even think you were in on it. God knows how worked up Tyreese is, or what Rick has done in light of all this. No, that's not a chance I'm willing to take."

Pacing back and forth like a tiger in a cage Daryl stared back at her knowing how stubborn she could be.

"Fine, then I'll find a safe place for you to wait it out while I go in alone. I'll go in feel it out, call a meeting with the council and Rick since I'm assuming that he once again is calling the shots round there. On the way we'll figure out a way to protect the girls, but I ain't leaving you for more than a day, and it has to be somewhere safe… agreed?"

Standing shakily Carol leaned against the wall smiling shyly as images of last night suddenly came flooding through her.

She wished that they could just run off together, she wished that they could just hold up in this small cot and make love till the end of time, but life was different now, it was too dangerous for two people to make it out there alone.

As much as she hated to admit it they needed to be with the group, there was safety in numbers, there was also the fact that most of them were like family to her now.

She needed to be there for those girls, she made a promise.

"Deal, but you have to be smart about this. If it looks like there is no way it will work, you have to stay with them. I need to know that you'll look after those girls for me, I need to know that you have people around you who care about you."

Hesitating for a moment finding it hard to get used to someone talking to him as if he meant something, feeling that they would sacrifice themselves so that he would be safe was a lot to process.

It wasn't the right time but he knew he'd have to somehow get her to understand that he'd rather live the next three months happy with her then the next ten years alone without her.

Staring up at the window he nodded getting her to look in that direction.

"That sound isn't just rain, its damn cold out there, I think that's sleet. We best get going, it's not safe here, if a herd comes by this old shack won't hold up. I'm gonna load up the truck and come back for you. We'll work it all out, I promise."

Finally agreeing she lifted his poncho out towards him.

"Here, put this on you'll freeze out there"

Shaking his head he made his way out the door refusing to let her win this argument.

"I'm fine you get that on quick, I'll be right back."

**cDc**

It was a few hours into their drive back towards the prison when they both spotted a small faded blue house hidden by some over grown shrubs.

Pulling over they both thought it might be a good place to look for supplies just in case their plan back at the prison went south.

A mixture of pouring rain and sleet made it impossible for Daryl to see suddenly as he did his best to pull the truck underneath some low hanging trees.

"Stay here; I'll be just a minute, with your busted knee you won't be able to run back to the truck if somethin' should happen."

Lifting her eyes towards him she carefully, sweetly brushed his wet hair away from his face.

It was just a kind gesture, an affectionate notion but for them, in that moment, after everything, after last night, it felt deeply intimate.

With the pounding sound of rain bombarding the roof of the truck and the soft uneven breath of her as she gazed meaningfully into his steel blue eyes it was enough to move him to take a chance.

Leaning in slowly he kissed her gently, lovingly lingering for several seconds letting her know that last night meant a great deal to him, that _she_ meant everything to him.

Knowing time was not on their side as the sky began to darken above them he pulled away tentatively before grabbing his bow.

Reaching for her gun she held it on her lap as she watched him run to the side of the house peering through windows looking back to her every chance he could until he disappeared from her sight to the back door.

**cDc**

Once inside Daryl swiftly moved from room to room aiming his bow out in front of him searching for anything they could use.

The house looked as if it had been picked clean, trash was littered everywhere, each cabinet was empty and left wide open in the kitchen.

Running in one of the bedroom's he grabbed a thick blanket off the mattress and balled it underneath his arm thinking she could use it to keep warm.

That's when he noticed the truck door.

Slamming his hand against the wall on the side of the window he saw the door to the truck wide open with Carol nowhere in sight.

Taking off he kicked down the front door screaming her name against the sound of the torrential rain beating down on him.

**"Carol!"**

Breathless he spun in every direction yelling her name as his heart pounded inside his chest.

Carol was gone.


End file.
